Airport
Short Description Currently there are ten airports. *There are two types of airports: Default and Detailed *''Default'' Airports are unique fictional airports *''Detailed'' Airports are based on Real Airports. *All Regional Airports only Support Small to medium sized Narrowbody Aircraft (I.e B737,A320,Embraer) *All International Airports Excluding Brooksvalley Support every passenger and Cargo Plane ** "Brooksvalley" substitutes Cargo Planes for Helicopters. (Only airport with Helicopters) Airport List *Rocky Mountains (Regional) (DEFAULT) *Paradise Island (International) (DEFAULT) *Capeville City (International) (DEFAULT) *Snowlake (Regional) (DEFAULT) *Green Valley (International) (DEFAULT) *Streamwood (International) (DEFAULT) ** Brooksvalley (International) (DEFAULT) *Springbrook (International) (DEFAULT) *White Center (International) (DEFAULT) *Las Palmas de Gran Canaria (International) (DETAILED) *Rio de Janeiro (DETAILED) *Ngurah Rai Bali (DETAILED) Rocky Mountains In-Game Description *A typical town in the countryside with beautiful scenery ,and a very active industry which has made recently made it the busiest airport in this region. Available Aircraft Type *Airbus: **A319 **A320 A320 Neo **A321 A321 Neo *Boeing **737-700* 737-700 Max 737-800* 737-800 Max 737-900* 737-900 737-900 Max *Embraer **195 * Winglets option available Strategy Gaining Coins * You gain coins for each take-off. ** The number of aircraft you have bough, influence how many coins you get. The value goes up upon owning 5, 10, 15, 20, and 25 aircraft. ** The type of aircraft taking off influence how many coins you get. At Rocky Mountains only the Embraer 195 has a higher value than the others. ** The more gates you have open, the more take-offs you will have so the more coins you will amass. * Buy aircraft in bunches of five, there is no benefit from having say nine aircraft over having five, other than the sight of them at the airport. Buy one or more Embraer 195s, as these earn more coins. * When you have enough coins, buy five aircraft, then open a gate, then buy another five aircraft, then open another gate, and continue until you have 25 aircraft, then just open the remaining gates. Gaining coins even faster * Unselect all but your Embraer 195 aircraft. This will ensure every take-off earns the maximum amount of coins. You can add the other aircraft back in to revert to a more realistic airport though that will reduce the number of coins you earn. Paradise Island In-Game Description *Located in the middle of the ocean has become a major tourist centers in the country, bringing much traffic to its airport, which, for its location, just have one runway, which requires great skill of pilots and especially of flight controllers because it operate B737-800, A320, B767 and B747. Available Aircraft Type *B737-800 *A320 *B767 *B747 Capeville City In-Game Description *The Capeville City industry, has recently expanded its activities worldwide which brings a lot of traffic to its airport, which has two runways interconnected by only one taxiway, requiring experience and special care by flight controllers during takeoffs and landings. *The runway nearest the tower is reserved for take-offs, the other for landing. There is no choice of runway at this airport. *The gates are positioned in a reversed L shape. Nearest the tower are the Charlie gates. These are reserved for cargo planes. Sharing a central route across the apron, opposite the Charlie gates are the Alpha gates, reserved for smaller planes. On the other leg of the L are the Bravo gates which can accommodate large aircraft. *There is no emergency button at this airport. Available Aircraft Type *Airbus: **A319 **A320 A320 Neo **A321 A321 Neo **A380 *Boeing **737-700* 737-700 Max 737-800* 737-800 Max 737-900* 737-900 737-900 Max **747-400 747-400F 747-800 **757-200* 757-200F* **767-300* 767-300F* **777-300 **787-800 *Embraer **195 * Winglets option available Strategy Making things simpler * Use different airlines for your cargo aircraft / larger aircraft / smaller aircraft. For example if you only have KLM cargo planes, then when you hear that a KLM aircraft is on final, you will know it will need a cargo gate. * Always use an Alpha gate for smaller aircraft if one is free. If you only have Bravo gates free, and a aircraft that has landed could use an Alpha gate, check the time left before an Alpha gate will become free (green bar in aircraft select panel). If an Alpha gate will become free soon, hold the aircraft on the taxiway rather than use up a Bravo gate. If you use different airlines for larger and smaller aircraft, you will not have to check the aircraft type to see if it can use an Alpha gate. Gaining coins * Purchase some larger aircraft and some cargo aircraft. Refer to the help pdf to determine which gain more coins, for example Boeing 747s. * Open up more gates when you can afford to. If you have less than twenty five aircraft, refer the the strategy for Rocky Mountain. Gaining coins even faster * Unselect all but those aircraft that earn the most coins, that is Embraer 195s for the Alpha gates, and aircraft such as Boeing 747s for the Bravo and Charlie gates. You can add the other aircraft back in to revert to a more realistic airport though that will reduce the number of coins you earn. Streamwood Description *Streamwood is situated in the heart of the city. There are two parallel runways situated near the edges of the airport. *Landings take place on either runway, and either runway can be chosen by ATC for take-offs. *At the north west edge of the airport is the control tower which looks directly over the main terminal building which stretches out to the south east. Bravo gates run either side of this building, B1-B5 to the south west (right as viewed from the tower) and B6-B10 to the north east. The Bravo gates can accommodate large aircraft. *Beyond the main terminal building taxi ways connect the two runways and the aprons. Past these taxi ways is the second terminal and cargo building which forms a reversed L shape. The second terminal faces the tower, and here are the Alpha gates, which are reserved for smaller aircraft. Down the south west side of the cargo building are the the Charlie gates reserved for cargo aircraft. *There is no emergency button at this airport. Available Aircraft Type as per Capeville City. Strategy Streamwood has a complex airport layout. Do not open too many gates until you become used to ATC operations here, since you cannot close them afterwards. Just thee Alpha gates, three Bravo 1-5 gates, two Bravo 6-10 gates and the three Charlie gates will present a very demanding workload. Las Palmas de Gran Canaria Description *Las Palmas is the capital of Gran Canaria island, in the Canary Islands, on the Atlantic Ocean. *The airport is very large with a large amount of apron and very many gates. There are two runways, either of which can be chosen by ATC for take-offs. *There is an emergency button in the tower. Available Aircraft Type as per Capeville City.